


A Bloody Rivalry

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: Unsere Blutfamilie [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Deaf Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Jealousy, Muteness, Other, Poisoning, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sibling Incest, Stabbing, Twincest, Violence, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Tatjanna is not okay. Neither is Siegbert.(written in support format, set in the "Happy Chance" universe)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this has no flow, plot thats all over the place, and a bunch of ooc nonsense but have this anyway

Tatjanna: What's going on here, Siegbutt?  
Siegbert: Tatjanna, I thought I told you to stop calling me that.  
Tatjanna: Why so sulky today? Get a noogie from that Prince Shiro bloke?  
Siegbert: Okay, first off, I don't know what a "noogie" is, and secondly, even if I knew, I'm sure he'd never do that to me.  
Tatjanna: How can you be so sure if you don't even know what a noogie is?  
Siegbert: I...don't know to be honest. It just sounded a little negative.  
Tatjanna: Here's what it is, Siegbutt!  
Siegbert: H-hey! Let me go--OW!  
Tatjanna: How do ya' like this, throne stealer?  
Siegbert: Stop calling me Siegbutt! And I didn't steal the throne! James just acknowledged that he'd be a bad king and gave the throne to me! Let me go!  
Xander: You heard her! Let him go, young lady!  
Siegbert: Father!  
Tatjanna: What now, pop?  
Xander: What did I tell you about assaulting and harassing your siblings? Besides, we can't have any more conflict around here, especially after the peace banquet incident. Siegbert almost died!  
Tatjanna: Ugh. Fiiiine. I'm sorry.  
Xander: Thank you for apologizing. Now, I'll go check on your mother. She's still recovering from both the incident and Katerina II's recent birth.  
Siegbert: May I tag along, Father?  
Xander: Yes you may. And, Tatjanna, despite any potential protests you might make, you are prohibited from following suit.  
Tatjanna: That's fine. I wasn't planning on going anyway.  
Xander: Somehow, I don't completely trust you.  
Tatjanna: Tragic.  
Siegbert: (Well, sounds like Father and I share a similar mindset involving her.)


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this

Tatjanna: Well, it's been a while. I'm gonna see if Mum's all alone.  
Tatjanna: Mum?  
Bette: Oh? Hello, Tatjanna! Have you come to see your sister?  
Tatjanna: No. You. It's about Siegbert.  
Bette: Siegbert? Don't worry, honey. He's fine. He just visited an hour ago along with your father.  
Tatjanna: I know he's okay. Pop broke up a fight between the two of us a while ago.  
Bette: Oh, you and Siegbert. Always at each other's throats. I wonder what it even is with you two.  
Tatjanna: See, that's the thing. I think it's time that I tell you why he makes me so violent all the time.  
Bette: I mean, you two are twins! Obviously not identical, but don't you have that twin bond? But, carry on, Tatjanna.  
Tatjanna: One word. Jealousy.  
Bette: What do you mean?  
Tatjanna: Think about it. When Jimmy gave up his position as heir, he got pop to give the title to Siegbert. It...should have been given to me.  
Bette: *sigh* So, that's what this is. You're just trying to kill Siegbert so you can nab the crown for yourself. That's not jealousy. That's greed. And plus, it isn't Siegbert's fault. It's no one's fault. Not even Jimmy's.  
Tatjanna: You don't understand!  
Bette: Yes I do, Tatjanna. You see, in history, it was usually male children that were most desired by kings as heirs, even going as far to divorce or kill a wife if she failed to birth a son first time around. Knowing James, there could be a chance that he would lend the crown to you if he thought it through, since you did come first when I was pushing you two out. If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you have Bolverk when I die. You know, if Aunt Camilla doesn't end up wanting it.  
Tatjanna: Didn't she abandon us and go and run some seedy orphanage or some crud?  
Bette: She just dropped her title and adopted a bunch of kids. Like Remus wasn't enough, woman. That kid was a nightmare as a toddler. Doesn't mean she's not a princess of Nohr. Go play with cousin Forrest if you're feeling so violent.  
Tatjanna: Alright, mum.

Forrest: Now, what are you doing here, Mister Pin? You could hurt somebody! In you go.  
Tatjanna: You busy, couz?  
Forrest: Ah! D-don't hurt me!  
Tatjanna: Don't be so silly, Forrest. I'm not gonna hurt you unless you hurt me.  
Forrest: *pant* *pant* Sorry...just...recent events.  
Tatjanna: Don't worry yourself. Siegbert is fine, everyone's fine. But...clearly not my reputation.  
Forrest: What do you mean?  
Tatjanna: Well, earlier today, pop remarked that he doesn't trust me, and judging by Siegbert's body language, I'm sure he feels the same.  
Forrest: Well, no offense, but I can kind of see why. There's been a lot of suspicion going around involving the attempted assassination of Siegbert, and who poisoned his wine. I am certain that it was no ordinary assassin.  
Tatjanna: Not much is taken. It certainly wasn't. Siegbert would be dead if it was. (I'm screwed if I make one wrong move with this conversation.)  
Forrest: That is more than certain.  
Tatjanna: So, what are you doing?  
Forrest: I'm busy fixing some of Niko's clothes for him to try to get my mind off of everything. So far, I've been having little to no luck with doing the latter.  
Tatjanna: Being born a deaf mute must be hard.  
Forrest: Well, I don't see what that has anything to do with anything, but I could imagine that it would be difficult.  
Tatjanna: Yeah. Uncle Leo; your dad; is one of the only people in this place that knows sign language, and it must suck to see him so dependent on your own father.  
Forrest: It's not that bad. I'm almost a grown man, and he's only twelve. And Aunt Elisabeta and Uncle Xander don't seem to understand him either.  
Tatjanna: *sigh*...Well, Leo did, at least at first, kinda hate the idea of you dressing like a girl. Why do you dress like this anyway?  
Forrest: I just like the clothes. That's all.  
Tatjanna: (Well, mum was right about chilling with Forrest. It is kind of getting my mind off of killing my own twin brother.)  
Forrest: Why don't you have a seat?  
Tatjanna: Don't mind if I do.

Bette: Xander...  
Xander: Elisabeta. I see that you're well enough to finally get out of bed.  
Bette: Yep!  
Xander: You see, I'd like to speak with you about Tatjanna and Siegbert. Alone.  
Bette: Oh...yeah, sure thing, sweetie. So...what's the deal with them?  
Xander: Well, the military police came by this morning and gave me some files, one of them being a list of potential suspects. You won't believe your eyes when you read this!  
Bette: Yeah, all right. Let's see here...  
Bette: Peri? Whoa there. She may have been suspected of having killed a few people, but why would she try to kill her king's son? Okay...I do recognize a few of these names...some of 'em are my exes...only two of them were nobles, I didn't see any of them at the banquet...then again, there were a lot of people--Oh.  
Xander: So?  
Bette: Tatjanna! Why is her name on here?  
Xander: That was it. I couldn't believe it either and I had to show you as soon as possible.  
Bette: Lady Tatjanna Aimee Katerina Vanderjager, first princess of Nohr and future heiress to the Vanderjager family fortune. Attempted murderer. Well, fratricide isn't that much of a new concept to me.  
Xander: I'd say the same. But our firstborn daughter...  
Bette: Actually, I need to stop you at about here.  
Xander: Why?  
Bette: I spoke with Tatjanna earlier and she told me something that might elude to her potential involvement in Siegbert's poisoning.  
Xander: What?!  
Bette: Yeah. She told me the reason why she abuses and torments Siegbert all the time is jealousy and greed. And knowing her, she might have tried to kill him back there.  
Xander: That's simply unacceptable!  
Bette: But! But, we can't be so sure without clear evidence or a straight-up confession from Tatjanna herself. So, for now, we're gonna bring the other suspects into questioning one by one until we get to her.  
Xander: And then?  
Bette: I dunno.  
Xander: Well, it's better safe than sorry to just speak with her directly as soon as possible. With everybody else. Even Camilla.  
Bette: And the baby?  
Xander: Also the baby.  
Bette: So, intervention it is!  
Xander: Um...yes. Intervention.


	3. Part 2

Tatjanna: So...what is this?  
Leo: (She's asking where we're taking her, Niko)  
Niko: ...(Wait and see.)  
Leo: He says it's a surprise.  
Tatjanna: Alriiiiight...  
Leo: Here we are.  
Jimmy: There she is! Come on!  
Tatjanna: Not until you tell me what this is!  
Jimmy: Get in there yourself, you lazy bum!  
Tatjanna: Ugh! Fine!  
Bette: And so, they finally arrive.  
Tatjanna: What are you guys doing here?  
Remus: This is an intervention, Tatjanna. Isn't that right, mother?  
Camilla: Yes, Remus.  
Jimmy: What took you so long, uncle?  
Leo: I forgot Niko in the library.  
Tatjanna: What the hell is this even about?  
Siegbert: Me.  
Tatjanna: *sigh* Alright. Can we just get over this now? He's not dead, there's nothing to worry about.  
Siegbert: I was confined to a wheelchair for four days because of that!  
Xander: Enough!  
Bette: ...  
Tatjanna: ...  
Jimmy: ...  
Niko: ............  
Siegbert: ...  
Leo: ...  
Forrest: ...  
Camilla: ...  
Remus: ...  
Elise: ...  
Aoi: ...  
Koji: ...  
Kana: ...  
Midori: ...  
Xander: Now that I've shut everybody up, I'm going to ask you something, Tatjanna.  
Tatjanna: Wh-what?  
Xander: Do you have any ideas on who tried to kill Siegbert?  
Tatjanna: No, Father.  
Xander: I don't completely believe you. Lying will only make things worse.  
Tatjanna: Urrrrrgh...  
Xander: Tatjanna, I expect a straight answer.  
Tatjanna: *sigh* Siegbert. Come up here. I want to say this to your face.  
Siegbert: ...Fine.  
Xander: So, are you going to tell the truth?  
Tatjanna: Yes, Father.  
Tatjanna: *sigh* It was me.  
Xander: What?  
Tatjanna: I tried to kill him.  
Koji: Tatjanna...is this true?  
Tatjanna: Yes. When Siegbert asked me to refill his wine glass when the maids were busy, I slipped some rat poison in there as well and mixed it in.  
Remus: Rat poison isn't very strong. It takes a lot of it to kill a human being.  
Siegbert: No wonder it tasted so strange.  
Bette: *sigh* A second glass of wine? Were you trying to get yourself hammered?  
Siegbert: I was allowed to drink. We were Nohrians at a party. Don't expect me to get cut off so prematurely, Mother.  
Bette: Pffft! You're right. I'm proud of you, Sieg!  
Xander: No laughs. This is serious. Tatjanna, what you did is a serious crime punishable by death. Almost nothing could be more unforgivable than trying to kill your own flesh and blood.  
Tatjanna: I-I'm sorry, Father...I...  
Xander: A thousand apologies would never mend these wounds, no matter how hard you tried.  
Tatjanna: All I wanted was the throne!!  
Xander: All of this over the throne?  
Tatjanna: And, wait, wait, wait. Are you seriously going to execute your own daughter?  
Xander: If anything like this ever happens again, then yes.  
Tatjanna: I...guess there's no becoming queen after this.  
Xander: Siegbert has already claimed the title of heir to the throne. It's going to take a lot to take it for yourself.  
Tatjanna: It involves him dying, doesn't it?  
Xander: If something like that does happen, then yes. But, another option that I know of is...well...gods, I can't believe I'm saying this...but...marrying Siegbert, so when your mother and I both eventually die, you and him will ascend to power together. Although, the latter I would not recommend.  
Siegbert: Good, because there is no way in hell I'm procreating with the girl I shared a womb with! I couldn't think of how hideous our offspring would be!  
Bette: Me and your father are seventh cousins...Or is it eighth?. Oh, hell's bells, it doesn't matter!  
Niko: (What did she say, uncle?)  
Leo: (Apparently she and Xander are seventh cousins.)  
Leo: If that was the case, the gene pool would most likely be so diluted that it wouldn't even come remotely close to equating to you two producing children as full-blooded brother and sister. Unless what you just said was a lie.  
Bette: Well, my mom told me.  
Xander: That's impossible. I'm sure my ancestors never had any sort of relationship with your own.  
Bette: Relax, she told me it was on Queen Katerina's side of the family. And I'm not even sure that she was telling the truth, come to think of it. She claimed the relations were on my dad's side. She was probably lying.  
Xander: Okay, okay. Let's get back on topic.  
Tatjanna: Yes. Either my execution or the inbreeding of future heirs.  
Xander: You don't have to marry each other! And if you actually do, you don't have to have children together!  
Jimmy: Hold up, you guys! Are you two seriously condoning the idea of an incestuous relationship between siblings, who are twins and your own children to boot?  
Bette: No!  
Xander: Gods no! I was only talking about it!  
Tatjanna: So...I...guess this is the end for me...  
Bette: We'll just pin the crime onto one of my abusers.  
Koji: What? That's barbaric!  
Bette: I like the idea, pansy. And besides, I don't need Xander's approval. I'll serve justice myself if I gotta!  
Tatjanna: Are you seriously letting me off?  
Xander: Yes. But, if you ever try to get the blood of anyone else of your hands, it may just land you in the middle of the Hoshido wilds.  
Leo: Whoa...  
Xander: Now, keep in mind, I won't do this again.  
Tatjanna: I understand.  
Siegbert: (What?! That's absolute barnacles! I won't let her get off scot-free! This isn't over, Tatjanna. Not by a longshot!)


	4. Part 3

Siegbert: Okay...this has to be the right room...  
Siegbert: *sigh* O, gods above...find it in your hearts to forgive me for what I shall proceed to do, as if I do not beg for apology, I surely shall burn in hellfire after death for commiting a heinous crime such as this...  
Siegbert: (Well...here we go...goodbye...sister)  
Siegbert: RAAAAAAAGH!  
Tatjanna: MMMMGH! MMMMFFFF!!! MMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMHHH!!!  
Siegbert: I'm sorry!!!  
Tatjanna: MMMMMHHHH!!!  
Siegbert: AAAAGH! Why do you keep a knife on your nightstand?  
Tatjanna: To stop people like you from trying to break in and kill me!  
Siegbert: I'd rather have your blood on my hands rather than mine on yours! You tried to poison me to death and Father just let you off with a warning! I won't let that fly! Urk...! That...hurt...  
Tatjanna: If you kill me, then I can't take the throne. I tried killing you once, and you're lucky I stabbed you somewhere where it wouldn't be fatal. I don't wanna be no broodmare in the Flame Tribe.  
Siegbert: You still stabbed me!  
Tatjanna: It was out of self-defense!  
Siegbert: Wh-what are you gonna do?  
Tatjanna: ...If I can't take the throne without killing you, then this is clearly the only way...  
Siegbert: Wh-wha--mmmmhhh--!  
Tatjanna: This is the only way...we're going to have to commit one of the greatest sins known to man...incest...  
Siegbert: No...B-but Nero...Nero is my girlfriend!  
Tatjanna: I want the throne. If neither you or Jimmy can give it to me, then I have to take a measure such as this...marry me, brother...  
Siegbert: You're crazy! Can't you go for Shiro? He's single!  
Tatjanna: I want the Nohrian throne, you cretin! The Nohrian throne!!! Love me!  
Siegbert: No! Please! Please...you're going to rape me, aren't you?  
Tatjanna: I want the throne, husband!  
Siegbert: No! No! No! Mother! Father! Shey! Selkie! Rhajat! Help me! Please!  
Tatjanna: I want it! I want it! Make love to me!  
Bette: Tatjanna! Get off of your brother! Siegbert! What in the name of Naga are you doing in your sister's room? Are you creeping on her?  
Siegbert: She's creeping on me! She's trying to rape me!  
Tatjanna: Oh, please! You tried to suffocate me!  
Bette: Okay! Clearly, both of you need some major counseling. No blood is going to be spilled tonight! Both of you are grounded for a month! I don't want you guys ever making contact with each other! Siegbert, come with me, we'll treat those wounds A-S-A-P.

Xander: Tatjanna, I'm disappointed in you. I told you if you ever tried to kill Siegbert ever again, the consequences could potentially be fatal.  
Tatjanna: It was out of self-defense! He tried to kill me first!  
Xander: Siegbert...is this true?  
Siegbert: ...yes...  
Bette: Jeez, everybody's killing each other. But, then again, this is Fire Emblem...  
Bette: And now I broke the fourth wall. Great. But, yeah. Tatjanna admitted it last night.  
Xander: Siegbert, you know better.  
Siegbert: I'm sorry.  
Xander: You know, Bette, counselling isn't a bad idea. It could stop these two from being at each other's throats at every waking moment.  
Tatjanna: I want him dead!  
Bette: I'll do everything in my power to stop that from happening. Nobody's killing anybody and you know it, sweetie.  
Tatjanna: Shut up, you old cow!  
Bette: Now, that is no way to talk to your mother!  
Tatjanna: Grrrrrrr............C'mere, Siegbutt!  
Siegbert: NO!  
Xander: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!  
Bette: I'm gonna go arrange a meeting right now! I've had it up to the clouds with this crap!  
Tatjanna: That's no way for a queen like you to speak.  
Xander: How do you know? Listen, she can speak however she wants. She is a queen of Nohr.  
Tatjanna: I hate you all.  
Siegbert: You're selfish.  
Tatjanna: I'm outta here. I'm gonna go talk to Forrest and try not to choke him.  
Xander: My daughter is a sociopath.  
Bette: Hold me.  
Xander: What kind of husband would I be if I said no?  
Bette: Hahahahaha...  
Siegbert: Mother...I'm scared.  
Bette: Yay! Group hug!  
Siegbert: Okay...maybe that wasn't the smartest move. You're smothering your child with your breasts.  
Bette: Sorry, man.

Several weeks later...

Bette: Okay. Everything's all set. Siegbert and Tatjanna should be arriving any minute now.  
Siegbert: Hello, everyone!  
Tatjanna: ...  
Jimmy: Yo, what's with Tatjanna?  
Siegbert: She's on three different drugs right now. It was more than enough to subdue her.  
Tatjanna: I can see every equation...I like your face, Siegbert...  
Siegbert: ...  
Bette: Well...have you been trying to kill each other lately?  
Siegbert: Aaaaaaand my drugs are kicking in too...  
Tatjanna: You're sexy.  
Bette: Oh no...Siegbert's face...  
Jimmy: It's the drugs, right?  
Bette: It should be.  
Niko: ... (This is gross.)  
Xander: Come on, this has to be the drugs...  
Leo: That's not how they work...  
Bette: Oh no.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> bette and xander have a lot of babies


End file.
